Conventionally, surfaces of paper sheets such as a sheet for cleaning toilet and a sheet for cleaning kitchen are embossed in order to improve wiping effects and touch.
However, in a case of paper sheets that are used while being in direct contact with human bodies, further softness (e.g., lightness, smoothness, and flexibility) is desired.
Therefore, there is a conventional technique for embossing the paper sheets in particular size with a view to improving softness (refer to Patent Literature 1).